Lost in History
by Bloodmina
Summary: Raven is suddenly thrown into the world of Harry Potter after a mishap after defeating her father. Now she must learn to adopt to this new world of magic. Re-edited, re-defined version of the Angel of Darkness and the Bat. Rated M for safety year three.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is the re re-edited version of my story cause my last one sucked so much I was ashamed.

I don't own any thing.

The evil red giant laughed at the little girl kneeling in front of him. Her clothes were torn to almost shreds. "You are no threat to me little girl! You survive only because I allow it, what chance do you have at defeating me, your almighty father!" The giant chuckled heartily.

"No! You are not my father!" The little girl screamed at the giant as she was developed into the woman she originally was. "Little retch- ah!" He was cut off by one of the light beams the long haired, pale woman shot from her hands as her temporally white cloak bellowed from the power that was building within. "Fathers are kind!" She shot him again. "Fathers protect you!" Another strong blast emitted from her hand landing on his chest making him stumble back further. "Fathers raise you!" Yet another blast and he landed on his knees in front of the strongest woman he has ever seen. But the demon would not tell his daughter that.

"I was protected by the monks and raised by my friends! This is my home and you are not welcomed here! Azserath metreon senthos!" The pure power that was coming from her blasted every thing back to how it was before Trigon came to earth.

The green boy known as beast boy rushed to the spot where Raven was suppose to be but she was not there. "Guys where's Raven?"

Mean while

Raven gently landed on the ground and sucked in some air to calm herself. She felt released from the power her father had over her and relieved that every thing was back to normal. But she soon felt a sting of panic as she took in her surroundings.

She was at the edge of a deep dark forest that was a little ways from a castle and a small village. To the right of her was a large hut with a rather large dog besides it. The dog finally noticed her and barked.

"Fang! What 'n earth are you barkin' at?" Said a abnormally large man as he walked out of the hut with a few dead ferrets in his hand. Raven looked at him startled that there was a man even that big that was human.

"A student? What are you doin' out 'ere?" The man asked looking around as if there might be more people appearing out of the forest.

"Student?" Raven asked pulling down her hood and looking at her outfit wondering what could have possibly given him the idea of her being a student. Besides she didn't see any school any were unless there was a small school in the village.

The man looked at her then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh 'm sorry Miss, you looked like a student there for a moment. Your about as tall as a seventh year, so what're you doin' in the Forbidden Forest? Don't you know there's Dementors around here?" The man questioned her. Raven was slightly confused and the only thing she could think of as a quick response was "I'm lost."

The man blinked at her then put the dead ferrets down as he walked up to her. Raven was on edge as he approached her but she felt from her empathy that he didn't mean her any harm. It was his size that was intimidating.

"Well I can lead you back to the castle to talk to Dumbledor. Surely he could help you." The man said as he motioned her to follow him. "I'm Hagrid by the way." He said as they started to walk up to the castle. "I'm Raven." Was all that she said as they walked up in silence.

As they reached a bridge leading up to the castle Raven spotted a man dressed in all black with greasy hair, a slightly large nose, and black eye's. He seemed to be scowling at both Hagrid and Raven. "Who is this?" The man demanded as they stopped at the entrance to the bridge.

"I'm Raven." Raven answered for herself while pulling her hood back up. The man in black gave her a look that told her to be silent while the two men talked. "'Ello Professor Snape, this is Raven, she's lost." Hagrid said while looking down at the man.

The man known as Professor Snape looked at Raven and Raven looked blankly back at him. That was until she felt her mind being penetrated and she quickly blocked his attempt. "It's rude to try to read some one's mind." She stated bluntly at Snape. He scowled at her then turned back to Hagrid. "I'll escort Miss Raven to Dumbledors office." Snape stated as Hagrid waved them both off.

Raven followed closely behind Snape wishing that Hagrid would have walked with her instead of him. They walked in an uncomfortable silence as they reached a gargoyle. Snape muttered some thing to it and it jumped aside which slightly startled Raven. She was sure of it now. This place had Magic pouring from the walls.

They walked up the stairs to the top and Snape knocked on the door. "Come in." Said the voice of an old man. They both walked in as the man that closely resembled Merlin greeted them.

"Why hello Severus and friend. What may I do for you today?" The older man who Raven suspected to be Dumbledor asked.

Snape or Severus answered. "This girl was found by the Forbidden Forest near Hagrids. She claims to be lost." He said sitting down in one of the chairs. Raven stood for a while as Dumbledor examined her with twinkling eye's.

"Well that is rather odd. Where do you come from Miss?" Dumbledor asked sitting down and motioning for her to do the same. "My name is Raven and I come from America." She said sitting while pulling her hood down.

Dumbledor smiled at her. "That's not what your clothes suggest. I take it you're originally from Azarath?" He asked offering her tea. Raven was taken back. Not many people knew of Azarath.

"Yes I am and thank you." She said accepting the tea. "So where am I?" Raven asked looking at the phoenix that was perched by the window. This was indeed a magical place.

"You're at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledor said smiling while popping some candy into his mouth. "Hogwarts? How'd I get to England?" Raven said finally noting their accents.

"Did you apparate here?" Severus asked scowling at her still. Raven sighed wishing that he'd relax. "I just appeared here. I was in a battle against my father then when I won I found myself in that forest instead of Jump City." Raven said irritated at the man in black.

"So you apparated." He stated bluntly raising an eyebrow at her. "Severus I do not think that she apparated here." Dumbledor said then looked at Raven. "Miss Raven, will you please empty your pockets?"

Raven looked at the man then emptied her cloaks pockets. With in them there was the T-Com, her own personal cell phone, which she saw no point in, and a old movie stub from the week or so before. Dumbledor took the movie stub and looked at it then handed it back to her. "Just as I thought." He said rummaging through his desk then handing Raven a news paper.

Looking at the picture's Raven noticed that they were moving. "Look at the top of the newspaper and read the date out load Miss Raven." Dumbledor asked kindly.

"August thirty first, nineteen ninety three. What does a enchanted news paper have to do with me?" Raven asked setting the news paper down on the desk.

"That paper Miss Raven is today's paper." Dumbledor said waiting for her to react. Raven sat down for a moment. "No it isn't. It's two thousand and ten." She stated feeling like some one was trying to play a bad joke on her. Dumbledor gave her a nod and Raven felt from her empathy that he was right. It was nineteen ninety three.

"Headmaster you're not seriously suggesting that this girl is from the future do you? No muggle or wizard has created a machine or device that can time travel other than a time turner. How would she have gotten here?" Severus asked.

"That is the mystery isn't Severus?" Dumbledor said folding his hands over some partchment. "Maybe Raven can explain. Tell me what are your magical abilities?" Dumbledor asked curiously.

Raven was still some what shell shocked but answered truthfully. She needed to get back home any ways and maybe these people, these wizards would be able to help her so she answered. "I have Empathy, I can Astral project, Teleportation, I can fly, Sorcery, Telepathy, and Telekinesis when appropriate."

"Bullocks." Severus said as Raven threw him a sharp look. "You don't believe me?" She asked irritated with him once again. "No ones Magic is that powerful except for a demons or an angels." He stated as she repressed the urge to punch him.

"I am a half breed nit wit." She muttered but both of them caught it. "A half breed what?" Dumbledor asked politely as Severus turned slightly red with anger. Raven wanted to smack herself. "I'm half demon. That would probably explain why I'm here." She said to Dumbledor in her monotone voice.

"Half demon? There's probably one born every century! That's ludicrous!" Severus said angrily. Raven turned her head towards him and gave him an angry look. "One born that you know of." She replied then said. "Besides if I have to I'll show you my ability."

"I think a small example of your ability would suffice in order to convince Severus that you are telling the truth." Dumbledor said implying that he believed her.

"Fine." Raven said focusing black energy around Severus' cup of tea and lifted it from the table. He looked at it and looked away. "I believe you." He said as she set it back down.

"Then the question now is what do we do about your current situation?" Dumbledor asked thinking for a few moments. "It will take a while to figure out how to get you home. Tell me Raven what do you know about potions?" Dumbledor asked which immediately got the attention of Severus.

Raven thought for a moment then answered. "I know all sorts of different potions and how to make them. They're probably very different then yours though."

Dumbledor nodded then continued. "And what do you know about defense against the dark arts?" He asked. "I know plenty magically, spiritually, and physically. Magically and spiritually I learned to defend myself with the monks. Physically I was taught martial arts day in and out just in case my powers were in a word to shut off." She answered remembering the time her powers went hay wire and created a movie monster. "Then why don't you become Severus' and Remus' assistant for this year?" Dumbledor suggested.

Severus stood up. "There is no way I would accept that Headmaster. She can go and work for Remus." He said haughtily. "Think about all the things she can learn form you Severus and all the things you can learn from her. Besides I think I might have a last solution if none of my other plans work, to get her home." Dumbledor said calmly. "Also she does need a place to stay. Seeing as she is not a student nor teacher I can't just permit her to stay with out cause. Here other worldly knowledge would be rather useful to us and the students."

Severus puffed out some air and knew that he wasn't going to win this argument so he agreed then left the room. Raven looked back at Dumbledor. "Well we better start getting every thing ready. The student's come tomorrow night and you need to go shopping, and set your room in order." Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his eye.

Raven frowned. "I haven't got any money." She said monotone clearly in her voice. "It's alright. I'll have Hagrid take you shopping in Diagon Ally where he'll get the reserve money from Gringotts Bank. Now let's make a list of things you'll need." He said taking out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink.

"Let's see you'll need a wand, a cauldron, books about potion's, creatures, defense against the dark art's 101, potion ingredient's. I'll get Professor Snape to give you a list of what you need either that or you two can create a lesson with each other." Dumbledor said smiling then continued. "We'll have to write Remus and inform him of your assistance. Now your pay."

"My pay? I thought that I would be working for my room, supplies, and food." Raven said slightly confused. Dumbledor smiled at her. "There will be a deduction of your pay to replenish the Hogwarts account but I will not let you work here with out giving you money. After all you are not a house elf."

Raven nodded. "Now then, I suggest that you go down to Severus' office in the dungeons and discuss your plans with him. Unfortunately you'll have to wait to discuss your teaching plans with Remus. He is taking the train here tomorrow and will arrive with the students. Have a good afternoon Miss Raven." He said finally letting her go on her way.

She left the office and stopped in the middle of the hall. Raven had no idea where the dungeons were. Looking around she seen a grumpy looking old man with a cat walking down the hall.

"Excuse me sir?" Raven asked while walking towards him. The man looked startled for a moment then looked at Raven. She felt confusion rolling off of him. "Yes?" He asked eyeing her. "Can you tell me where professor Snape is?" She asked being polite.

"Yes, follow me." He said in a rough voice leading her the direction he came. They passed numerous paintings that moved and talked. They were even going into each others canvas' which amazed Raven since she never seen this brand of magic before.

Before she knew it they were in the dark dungeons out side of Snape's class room. Raven thanked him and went inside.

"Severus?" Raven asked out load while walking into the room. There were desks pushed up against the walls and a huge desk at the head of the class which she suspected was Severus'.

The place was cold and dark just like her room back at Titan Tower. Seeing two doors she chose one and turned the door knob hoping that it was Severus' office.

It wasn't. Instead the door revealed a cloaked being which she reconized from her time in Titan tower. It was the movie monster that she was so terrified of that her powers made it real and her very, very defenseless.

Her eye's went wide and she was going to scream but instead she blasted it with black energy from her hands. It flew into the shelves that lined the closet and jars of what looked like pickled plants, and dried herbs fell to the floor.

Realizing that her powers were still intact she panicked knowing that it wasn't her that was controlling this thing, it was real.

Severus burst through the other door yelling. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" He then looked at Raven who was breathing heavily in and out from sure panic then he looked at the creature.

His shoulders sagged and he drew out his wand. Pointing it at the creature he said "Riddiculus!" Then turned to Raven as the creature turned into a turtleneck.

"What were you doing in my ingredient's Miss Raven?" He asked taking a look into the cabinet then slamming the door shut.

"Looking for you! What the hell was that? Why was that thing in there? How is it real?" She asked looking to him then the door in disbelief.

He rolled his eye's at her before answering. "That, Miss Raven, was a Boggart that Mr. Felch has been looking for. I just happened to have found it and was planning on giving it to him tonight. As to the creature you just saw was the thing you are most scared of, Boggarts are shape shifters and turn into what your scared of."

Raven was confused as to why Severus would want to give any one a shape shifting creature that displays one's fears but at least understood what it was. She had to make a mental note not to go into Severus' ingredient closet with out his permission.

He then looked at Raven with a scowl. "What are you doing here Miss Raven?" Severus asked observing her.

"Dumbledor sent me. He want's to know if we're making lesson plans together or if I should let you do all the planning. Which ever one will be fine with me I just want the list of ingredient's so I can get the shopping done with." She said nonchalantly.

Severus raised his eyebrow then snarled. "What does a girl like you know about potions?"

Taken back by his sudden aggressiveness towards her she snapped back a reply. "Don't be a git! I know nothing of your brand of magic! Just thought that it would be useful to the students and possibly you to learn a different sort of sorcery is all." Raven said getting irritated at him again.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "Show me your brand of magic tonight after I do my own shopping, seeing as your fight with the Boggart destroyed some of my ingredients."

Raven flushed with embarrassment then turned and walked away. She decided to walk back to the Headmasters office but instead ran into Hagrid.

"Oh 'ello Raven, are you ready to go?" Hagrid asked smiling down at her. She nodded then followed him all the way back to his Hut.

"So where is Diagon Ally?" She asked as he uncovered a stunning motorcycle with a side cart attached to it. It reminded her of one of Robin's even though it was considerably older.

"It's in London." He said smiling at her as he got onto the motorcycle and started it. Raven climbed into the side car making herself comfortable. "We're going to drive all the way to London?" She asked thinking the trip would take them two days.

"No, we're flying." He said as the motorcycle started to rise in the air. Raven gripped the sides of the side car and he smiled at her. "'Old on tight."


	2. Diagon Ally and Late night Tea

I do not own any thing

Raven let out a breath of relief as Hagrid parked behind the Leaky Cauldron. "on' 'eck of a ride huh. Are you not use to flying in America?" He asked tapping a brick with his umbrella.

She felt the magic that was behind the wall as the wall itself started to open up. Hagrid stepped on through as he paid no mind to the brick's that were now closing behind them.

Hagrid took out a list from his pocket as he kept walking. Raven held on to the sleeve of his coat so she wouldn't get lost as she observed all the shops and people on the way to Gringotts Bank.

It took them close to an hour to get to the Hogwarts vault and back. By that time Raven felt dizzy from the roller coaster ride of Gringotts.

They walked into Ollivander's where they were both greeted by an old man. "Ah hello are you here to buy a wand or just a check up?" He asked smiling at Raven more than Hagrid.

"I need a wand. Though I don't know if I'll be compatible with one. I'm a half breed." She said drawing her hood back. Ollivander stiffened and took a closer look at her then smiled. "You're extremely late for your wand Miss Roth."

Raven was taken back by him knowing her last name and was prepared to fight him if she had to. He started to explain as he went to one of his shelves of boxes.

"I was expecting you to come get your wand ages ago when the wand maker in America said that you had went into hiding. Course she's only heard of you and got this information from the ministry of magic. I take it you went into hiding because of You-Know-Who. Who wouldn't?

"Honestly though I though that you'd be a little older by now or would that be your half breed blood. Not meaning as an insult at all, but like Hagrid here you do show traits of being half of some thing I've never seen before. Ah here we are." He said bringing a box to her and handing her the wand inside.

"It's Oak with Phoenix feather. Try it out." Ollivander said motioning her to wave it. She did but nothing happened. He frowned as he went and grabbed another box from the opposite shelf.

He handed her the wand but snatched it back. "Well Hazel wont work." He muttered throwing it back into it's box then turning to her. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your none human half, it would make this easier." He said apolitically.

"I'm half demon." She said as he looked at her with wide eye's. "That is curious." He said more to himself than to her. Raven looked back at Hagrid and felt his emotion of understanding. For a moment she wondered what his other half was before Ollivander shoved another wand into hands.

Raven waved it and a book caught fire. "Well Hawthron wont do at all." He said then gently handed her another.

This one was different. She felt some thing within it that sparked or click. Ollivander clapped his hands together feeling very accomplished, he must really love his job. "Very interesting. A Vine wand with a Veela hair core. One of my finest and rarest."

They paid for the wand and left the shop. "'Ow did he know you?" Hagrid asked as they started towards a shop called Magical Menagerie, it was a pet shop.

"He was probably thinking of one of my relatives that looks a lot like me." Raven answered as they stepped into Magical Menagerie. Hagrid looked at the list. "Right then. You can get an owl, rat, toad, or cat of your choosing course you can only pick one."

Raven looked around the shop at all the strange animals till she seen a green one. It strangely reminded her of Beast Boy just by the way it looked. She raised an eyebrow at it and it meowed.

After they paid for the cat that she now called Nuisance they went to the rest of the shop's except for the potion ingredients. "Alright now we need to get you some robes." He said as they walked into the second hand robe shop by Raven's choice.

Walking to the owner Raven asked. "Do you have any robe's from Azarath?" He gave her a questioning look then lead her to the back leaving Hagrid to wonder around the shop.

The owner looked at her then started to talk in his gruff voice. "It's not very common for some one to ask for these robes, hardly any one comes from Azarath." He said waving his wand as tons of clothes floated off of the shelf.

"Well I do but I'm traveling and lost my things along the way." Raven answered looking at each outfit. The gruff man raised his eyebrows. "Well I have plenty of robes that have been abandoned and left behind from over the centuries, I'll sell them to you for half off. They're taking up too much room any ways." He said as Raven picked out the five traditional dresses from Azarath.

"Just these one's. They seem the right size." She said handing them to the owner. Hagrid paid for them and then they went on their way.

Hagrid looked at the bottom of the list then at Raven. "Dumbledor also wrote that you could get a few personal things for yourself." So they made a quick stop by the junk shop were Raven picked up loads of bargin books that she was familiar with, a hand held mirror, and a brush.

"I think this would be all Hagrid, may we go now?" She asked exhausted and carrying every thing in a new trunk that they bought while Nuisance trotted behind them.

Before getting onto the motorcycle Hagrid swooped up Nuisance and dumped the cat into his pocket. "Don't want 'er to get scared." He said smiling and they took off.

Hogwarts

Severus Snape was angry as he walked down the hall towards the empty room that was now to become Raven's. Her chimney was connected through floo to Dumbledors office, his own, and to his dismay Remus Lupin's. But that wasn't the reason he was walking to her room.

The reason for him going to her room was to decorate it. Dumbledor's request with a added. "I think you two have similar tastes in what you call home."

Severus pushed the portrait open and seen that the room wasn't too big. It had a fire place to the right of it and a wardrobe next to the bed. The banner's that hung on the wall were school colors in other words it was a typical guest room.

"What are you doing here?" Severus turned to see Raven holding a cat in her arm and a trunk by her side. "Wondering it I should leave the banners the same color that they are now or turn them pink." He said as she set her trunk on her bed.

"Black or blue." Raven answered opening the trunk. Severus watched her for a moment as she used her powers to put away the clothes and all the other objects she had bought. Except for a stack of books that read, All about Potions and Brewing, Potions 101, Encyclopedia of Potion Ingredients, Monster Book of Monster's, Advanced and Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA 101.

Severus waved his wand and the banners turned to blue. He then turned to Raven. "I hope you can read fast." He said to her and she gave him a dull look. "Reading is my favorite pass time but with as much as I need to learn in such a small amount of time I'll just use a spell I learned." She stated as he stood looking at her.

Finally getting annoyed with him she took off her cloak and set it on the bed. "What do you want to watch?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I am curious as to what spell this could possibly be." Raven sighed. "Fine but sit on the bed and don't move. I need complete concentration while doing this spell." She stated.

Severus did as he was told with an annoyed look on his face and watched her intensely. Taking in a deep breath Raven started to levitate the books around the room. Opening her eye's the black energy that was making the books levitate started to go to her chakra shard transferring all the books information to her.

Raven stayed that way for almost an hour before she was done. Severus was still watching and very interested in how she did it. "You're still here?" Raven asked putting all the books in the wardrobe and taking out her relaxed reading material, and setting them on the bed next to Severus.

"It's interesting how you did that. No incantation, no wand, just pure magic. The transition of information directly into your mind is curious." He said as if complementing her.

Raven looked at him and felt a little happy. Severus wasn't freaked out by her powers but intrigued and in a weird way that almost reminded her of Malchoir. Course he wasn't a fire breathing dragon trying to get out of a cursed book.

Using her powers to get one of the dresses from her wardrobe she asked. "Do I have a bathroom in here or is there one down the hall that I can use? I really need a shower."

He stood up ready to leave. "There's a girls bathroom on the third floor that you can use. There's only a ghost living in there and her name is moaning Mertle. No one goes in there because of her so its the best place for you to take a bath."

Raven nodded gathering her things. Before Severus left he told her about getting a password on her portrait and Raven said thank you then departed on her way to the girls bathroom.

Severus was puzzled by the girls powers. She did tell them all the powers that she possessed but just how powerful were they? Maybe he could devise a small test to see how strong she was. Not once did she say an incantation or used an object to focus her magic on. Maybe that was the reason she had the chakra shard imbedded into her forehead. He thought to himself going into his personal chambers and sat on his coach with a book called The Demons of Earth.

Opening the giant book he looked at all the illustration's trying to find out which one Raven had a resemblance too. He started with Azazel but in history all of his children looked like him or had the power of teleportation. Taking out his wand he summoned his quick quill and some parchment.

The quill wrote down over twenty names but Severus scratched them all out when the possible Demon Fathers were lacking two or four abilities that Raven possessed. When a half hour passed he finally made it to the K's and flipped to the back of the book thinking that it would be better to use the index.

An hour had passed and still he found nothing. Throwing the book on the coach and dragging his hand threw his hair he sighed. 'Raven's not lying to me but at the same time she's not telling me every thing. If Dumbledor is right, which he usually is, then I need to know every thing about her.' He thought to himself frustrated.

Raven was now sitting on her bed in her bra and panties. She wore the dress that she had gotten back to the room after refusing dinner with the other teachers, but then realized that she didn't have any pajamas. That was some thing she'd have to fix sooner or later but for now she'd have to make do with what she had.

Besides it wasn't like any one was going to get into her room and if they did Raven could push them out with her power's if she wasn't decent. Crawling into her soft bed and pulling the covers over her shoulders she was ready for sleep.

"Raven? Raven are you there?" At hearing the voice of Severus Snape Raven's eye's snapped open and she sat up with every intention of yelling at Snape for breaking into her room. But when she looked around he was no where to be seen.

"Uh hello?" She asked confused while looking around the room and noticing that her fire had turned green. "Ah I was hoping that you were awake. Will you please come to my office for a moment, we need to talk." Severus' voice said while floating from the fire place.

Raven raised an eye brow and pulled the blankets over her chest. "Yeah sure just get out of my room." She said still slightly confused.

She heard him grunt. "I'm not in your room ignorant girl I'm in my office. I'm using the flu net work that I connected to your room. Now please get your robe on and step through the fire, this damned net work can't stay open forever." He stated as Raven gave her fire place an angry look.

"You can't see me from in there can you?" She asked hesitant at getting out of bed to get dressed. "I can see your feet if you were to get out of bed now move it!" Severus said impatiently.

Sighing Raven got out of bed and quickly got dressed in the white dress she had bought earlier. Not sure that the fire was safe Raven called out. "Are you sure this wont hurt me?"

"Yes, now watch." He said as his hand appeared through the flames. Raven grabbed his hand and he helped her through. "Thank you." She said as he let go of her hand. "You're welcome." Severus said sitting down behind his desk.

Raven took a seat in one of the chair across from him. "Tea?" He asked as the tea pot poured two cups. "Yes thank you. Now what is this about?" She asked taking the cup from Severus.

"I wanted to know your 'Brand' of potions." Severus said sipping the tea. Raven felt him lying to her but took a drink of the Earl Gray tea. "What do you want to know about it?" She asked.

"You said that you didn't have to brew or even have water to make your potions." Severus said as Raven nodded. "Yes I don't have to do that. I can take simple Earth herbs and sand, and it would create a reaction as along as I'd use an incantation. Unlike your potions which take no such thing even though you put your magic into it as I do."

Feeling an opening Severus took it. "Earth herbs? Are you implying that you are not of this world?" He asked casually even though Raven felt that he was some what excited which made her blush.

"Well my mother was from Earth, my father not so much." She said trying to steer away from the subject of her demon heritage.

After a silent moment Severus spoke again. "Your robes, they're very unfamiliar and nontraditional." He said hoping that she'd just say where she was really from.

Getting irritated Raven set down her tea cup. "Why don't you just ask where I'm from instead of beating around the bush about it. I felt that you were lying from the first sentence that you spoke." She stated crossing her arms.

Her straight forwardness took Severus by surprise. "Fine. Where exactly are you from Miss Raven." He asked also putting his tea cup down.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. Severus sighed. "Because if I know where you're from Miss Raven then I can use your power and mine to get you back home."

"I'm from Azarath." She said coldly. This also surprised Severus. "And your parents names and heritage?" He asked as she fixed him with icy eyes which gave him a chill.

"My mother is Arella Roth, human. My father is the Demon Trigon." She said looking at him hard. Severus nodded concealing his slight panic. Every one who had studied the dark arts had heard about the Demon Trigon and the prophecy of his jewel. If she was the daughter of one of the darkest things in creation and did indeed defeat this great evil then maybe she would be able to help the Wizarding world.

"Don't get your hopes up for what ever your thinking about. Trigon is pure evil and would do any thing to get out of his cell." Raven stated suspecting the worse.

"I wasn't thinking of working with Trigon or any thing of the sort. I was thinking that if you defeated your father then maybe we could call upon your help when our world is coming at an end." Severus said with venom in his voice.

Raven blushed at his statement embarrassed that she thought the worse of people. "Sorry. Many people have used me to get to my Fathers power."

Severus looked at her annoyed. "I think that is all Miss Raven, you may go back to your room." Raven nodded and departed from the office.

She was finally back in her bed in her bra and panties. It was late and the conversation that she had with Severus was still brewing in her head and wouldn't go away. All the emotions that man felt and he didn't even show it. Well he showed that he was annoyed with her but other than that he wore a mask.


End file.
